


The Return of the Boar

by shutterbug



Category: Succession (TV 2018)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 11:50:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21457591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shutterbug/pseuds/shutterbug
Summary: Tom doesn't tell Shiv about "boar on the floor" but she finds out anyway.
Relationships: Siobhan "Shiv" Roy/Tom Wambsgans
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	The Return of the Boar

Tom never told Shiv about the humiliation of “boar on the floor.” When he’d stared at her and learned that she had fucked someone else while he had scavenged for sausage links on a centuries-old hardwood floor, he had swallowed every word he’d wanted to say to her. 

He’d wanted to tell her. He’d wanted to tell her, open his arms, and curl into a warm, comforting embrace. He’d wanted to feel Shiv’s fingertips trace his hairline at the back of his neck and press her hand between his shoulder blades. He’d wanted her to kiss his cheek--he’d shaved that morning, just in case. He’d hoped that she would  _ love  _ him. 

Not fuck him. Love him. 

But she had either ignored the pain in his face or hadn’t seen it--he wasn’t sure which was worse--and told him, with as few words as possible, that she had fucked around. Rode another dick.  _ Kissed  _ someone else. Somehow, that hit him hardest. Not so much the dick-riding but the spit-swapping. 

Eventually, Shiv had found out about the...Tom refused to call it a “game.” In no way had it been as lighthearted as a “game.” Not to him. 

But whatever he chose to call it, Shiv found out about it. Of course she did. Of  _ course  _ she fucking did. 

He stood like a scarecrow against the wall outside Logan’s office, safely out of view. The floor had been empty for a little over an hour, save Roman, Kendall, and Shiv--the fucking Huey, Dewey, and Louie to Logan’s Scrooge McDuck. Not that he’d ever say that out loud. He wasn’t sure any one of them would catch the reference, but he couldn’t chance it. 

From inside the office, Roman’s voice screeched with sadistic delight. “Tom really didn’t tell you? Oh, my God. Shiv. You gotta see this.” 

Then, quiet, for a few seconds. 

“Rome, maybe…” Kendall gently interjected, but only half-heartedly. “Maybe not?”

“Are you kidding me? No way, man. She’s gotta see this. This is great.” 

Tom’s whole body tensed. He could feel the heat flood his face, and he couldn’t even see the footage. He wished he had the balls to drop-kick Roman through the window, but he could only stay still, his hands flat against the wall, barely breathing. 

Muffled voices reached his ears. He thought he heard his own, but he wasn’t sure. It could have been Greg’s. 

Even after the video finished, he never heard Shiv’s voice. He wasn’t sure what he should make of that. 

Not until he saw her in a conference room a week later. 

This time, he didn’t try to hide himself. 

He stood in plain view as Shiv shouted down a table full of staffers Tom didn’t recognize. 

And then his jaw dropped--like a fucking cartoon--when she tossed a handful of sausage links on the floor and pointed at them. Tom watched for a moment as the staffers bolted from their chairs and scrambled on the floor. 

But only for a moment, because a moment after  _ that,  _ he ran to the men’s room, threw himself into the nearest stall, and puked his guts up in the toilet. The sour remains of his lunch burned his throat. Tears blurred his eyes. He spit out as much as he could before he gathered himself, smoothed his suit jacket, and strode back out into the offices as if nothing had happened. 

As if his wife hadn’t adopted the same method of humiliation that her father had subjected him to. And she didn’t even know what had happened after that. The frigid pool. The dick-slapping. 

Thank  _ God  _ she didn’t know about that. 

When Shiv came home that night, he was already on his second whiskey. 

“So,” he said. “How did it go today?”

Shiv grinned. “Good. Really good, actually.” 

Tom mechanically copied her grin. “Yeah? How come?”

Shiv threw her purse onto the counter, toed off her heels, and sashayed towards him. “Oh, you know,” she cooed. “It feels good when you can make people do what you want.” 

Tom filled his mouth with whiskey. Swallowed. And inhaled deeply. “Yeah. I bet is.” 


End file.
